Amidst Darkness
by Eynla
Summary: Eynla Amell, a young Circle mage, is sentenced to death for the crime she commited : the murder of a templar. Accepting her judgement the shapeshifter prepares for her death. But as she thinks all is over, she manages to escape her fate and rise to become a hero against all odds. (slight A/U)


_**Liberate**_

_It's... over now_. Eynla let out a sigh as she sat on the ground, peering at the corpse next to her. _He_ _got what he deserved, it's my turn now. _

She had an inkling on what would happen to her for murdering a templar, the best option was Aenoar, the mage prison, worst she'd be executed for her crime. She didn't care, justice had been served.

As she heard footsteps on the stairs she remembered her past life in the Circle, how it all started, how it would all end today. She had been brought to the Circle at the age of eight, after what she referred to as "the incident". She recalled most of what happened back then, she just didn't want to think about it. The only reason why the templars found out she was a mage was because she had been stupid enough to tell them what had happened when they found her, shivering in a corner of Kirkwall's Hightown : that she had been scared and had turned into a mouse to escape from the house. Her house.

She told them about what her father had done, what she had seen, she told them everything. After hearing her story the Templars didn't hesitate a second before sending her away from Kirkwall and off to Ferelden's Circle of Magi. She had already known she was going to hate Kinloch Hold, for some mages it felt like home but for her it was a prison, her shapeshifting abilities and her personal background made her a "special case" as they called it ; she was locked in a room with no windows and a templar guard, always watchful in case she would try anything. To her great surprise the templar actually became someone important to her ; more important than she thought he'd ever be .The young mage clenched her teeth at the memory.

She had feared to be made a tranquil, if not for First Enchanter Irving's intervention she would have been one, for the Knight Captain Greagoir bore no love for her. The Harrowing had come as a relief but also as the trigger of all the events that were to come.

She was stirred from her thoughts when she noticed the small pool of blood forming under the templar's head. Eynla sighed and got on her feet, letting her white hair fall around her like a curtain. As she walked towards the corpse she noticed her footsteps were making a clinging sound everytime her feet touched the stony floor. She looked down at the armor she was wearing and remembered it had been easier than she thought to take it from her templar guard. A simple sleep spell had sufficed. Leaving a new female recruit to watch her had been a bad idea. Eynla's appearance had made the woman underestimate her.

_Her mistake,_ she thought.

She stopped her walk at the corpse, kneeling down to take a look at it. She lifted his head and now saw what caused the bleeding. The man had bitten his tongue, severing a part of it in the process.

"Did you really believe you could make it any easier ? Fool." The white-haired mage shook her head and started to look around her. _A typical Circle room... _Aside from a single table and chair it had the same stony walls she had seen everywhere in the Circle, the same stony floor and even the smell of dampness was the same.

_Well_ _aside for the corpse of course,_ she thought while looking at the man lying on the floor. She quickly focused her attention on the door as she heard the voices behind it but before she could register anything the door was bashed open and several templars burst through, surrounding her.

"Knight Captain," she said, sneering at the man standing in the middle of the templars. The man quickly looked at her and then at the corpse, eyes wide in shock.

"What is the meaning of all this, mage ? Explain yourself !" he snapped at her. His tone made the templars around him stiffen, ready to intervene if the mage tried anything. Only now Eynla noticed _his_ presence.

_Of course he had to be here,_ she thought, shifting now her attention to Greagoir's face.

"He's dead", the young woman said calmly, surprised at the serene sound of her voice "I killed him ." She saw some of the templars around her looking at one another in disbelief, only one was still staring at her. She didn't want to look at him, afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

"And you admit it with such calm, you monster ! You should have been made Tranquil in the first place and none of this would have happened !" He was yelling at her, almost spitting the words.

The mage felt her calm leave her, anger now taking its place. "None of this would have happened if you had only listened to me ! I told you the truth yet you preferred to ignore it. _Thi__s_ is your own doing, Knight Captain !" she pointed her index at the lifeless man while glaring at Greagoir. Only now the First Enchanter came into the room and as he tried to get closer to Eynla a templar body blocked him at Greagoir's silent nod.

"Greag..." Irving started but was quickly cut off by the grey bearded man who turned to look at him.

"Not this time Irving." The Knight Captain now shifted his gaze to focus on Eynla. She knew what was coming, she could see the satisfaction in his eyes. « Mage Eynla Amell I hereby sentence you to death for the murder of Ser Randall. »

.

.

*Author's comments :

So I've finally done it, after many many months of hesitation I published my very first chapter of my own Fanfic ! I'd really like to thank **CouslandSpitfire **for pushing me and helping me and basically bearing with me through all this ! Without her, none of this would have been published and Eynla and her story would have remained in a corner of my little head ! Anyway I hope you liked what you read, more chapters and of course explanations are to come :). Feel free to review and give me opinions, ideas, and comments about what you liked or didn't !


End file.
